Rollercoaster
by Jaybee330
Summary: Stiles is an energetic young boy. What happens when his heart runs off and sets his emotions on fire when he sees Derek, the complete opposite of him. Quiet and brooding, Derek tries to hide the fact that he feels the same.


"Physics?" groaned Stiles as he remembered the dreaded class he chose last year when his counselors were handing out class choices.

Obviously, Physics had seemed like a good choice because Stiles had been told it was an easy class, but he shuddered at the fact that he was terrible at anything math related.

It was orientation, and Stiles had to get up extremely early. He groggily walked to the bathroom, stripped himself of his clothing, and walked into lukewarm water. After he got out of his shower he continued his routine by brushing his teeth and lotioning his body. He then proceeded to wear some khaki shorts, a white shirt, a black cardigan, and some white vans. Satisfied with his outfit, he went downstairs to make himself some coffee.

"Two shots of Irish Creme, and some sugar," said Stiles as he deftly made his coffee.

Content with the drink, he took the last few gulps quite quickly, grabbed his keys, and went to his jeep.

Driving to school had become so routine, it almost seemed as if he didn't remember the drive. When he arrived, he was greeted by Erica Reyes, his best friend since middle school.

Walking to the library with Erica, Stiles couldn't help but notice a boy who walked by. Only slightly taller, the boy was fit, toned, and had a beautiful but well-kept beard to top it off.

"Stiles will you please hurry the fuck up! We are in front already," exclaimed Erica as she impatiently pulled Stiles to go get his books.

"Do you not see him?" Stiles pointed at the boy.

"Oh, Derek Hale? Please tell me you don't like him. He used to hang out with Boyd and I when we were together last year but he was always mean to me. Please don't tell me you're interested."

"Maybe." said Stiles coyly. Erica rolled her eyes and brought her books to the librarian.

'Eww. Algebra II, Physics, English, Ap Euro, and US History. Oh whale. At least I have Choir and Orchestra to make up for it.' He thought to himself. After handing the librarian his schedule, she directed him to the aisles to get his books.

Stiles walked through the aisles to find the correct books for his subjects when all of a sudden he saw Derek walk in the same section as him. Trying not to be obvious, Stiles looked the other way.

"Do you know where I can find the books for English III?" Derek said.

'He's talking to me. Wait. Is he talking to me?' Stiles looked around. 'Oh my god. He is talking to me. What do I do? Lord have mercy.'

"Ermm... oh y-yeah, th-they're two aisles over, next to the history books in section A5." Damn it Stiles. Get yourself together.

"Oh, okay, um... thanks," Derek said as he walked away.

Stiles hurried away to get the rest of his books. After he was done, he walked to the librarian, scanned his books, and flew out the door.

"Are you okay?" said Erica as she couldn't help but notice what a hot mess Stiles looked.

"Girl yes I'm fine, don't worry." said Stiles as he chuckled nervously.

"Oh okay, well I have to go, my mom is calling me. Bye Stiles! See you on Monday!"

He waved to Erica and walked to his jeep. In the corner of his eye he saw the same boy who caught his attention earlier. 'Damn boy, you really are fine.' He watched as Derek walked into his car, legs muscular and hairy. He then proceeded to walk into his own car.

After putting his books in the front seat, Stiles put his key into the ignition, and instead of going home, he took a detour through the nearby forest. Stiles always liked driving through here. It always gave him time to think and to relax, especially after he lost his mother. 'Stop thinking about it Stiles. Be happy.'

He felt his stomach grumble. After driving out of the forest he began his hunt for food. 'What to do.' Stiles drove himself to the nearest In-N-Out. When he pulled in, he got the usual: A double-double cheesburger (sometimes 2), french fries, and a Dr. Pepper.

He drove around to pay when he got a call from his dad, Sheriff Stilinski.

"Hello Dad?"

"Yeah son, I just called to see if you got your books. Look, I might be out of town for a few days to work on an important case. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah Dad, I-" Stiles was interrupted by the man at the cash register.

"Hello sir that will be five dollars and twenty-seven cents." said the man.

Stiles turned around to give the man the money when he realized who it was. Derek.

"Oh. You helped me earlier. Um, thank you." said Derek quietly as he took the money from his hand.

Stiles stared for what seemed to be an eternity before he heard what he thought were at least 50 "Hellos?" from his father on the other line.

"Yeah Dad I'll be fine. Look I'm getting food. Love ya, bye." Stiles quickly put his phone down and tried to calm his nerves in the millisecond before opening his mouth to sputter what he could without stuttering.

"Oh, um... yeah, n-no problem." Stiles said, failing an attempt to look calm and collected.

Derek disappeared into the back to get Stiles' order. When he came back, he handed Stiles his food.

"So um, see you around?"

"Y-yeah, s-" Stiles said as he was cut off by cars honking behind him.

"Sure," he managed to spit out. He then sped away, nervous and a wreck.

When he got home, Stiles immediately pulled his phone out to text Erica.

You: Okay... YAAAAS.

Stiles waited. And waited. And waited. He went to lay down on his bed when suddenly he heard his phone go off.

Bestie: Wut.

'Does this bitch not remember?'

You: Girl do you not remember what we were talking about earlier?

Bestie: About that Derek bitch? Yes. So wut.

You: Okay maybe I do like him. Or at least interested. Mad or naw lol.

Bestie: Bitch Idc lol.

You: And guess what? He works at In-N-Out. I was stuttering when he talked to me and this random ass hoe honks behind me Ugh. I am such a mess. But in all honesty girl i really cant get over him.

Bestie: pls get it together.

You: i cayn't he is like so fine like omfg he makes my pussy wet

Bestie: :/

You: okay sorry anyway i have to go bye.

Bestie: K den

You: girl wait, I just remembered that my dad is going out of town for a few days. We should totally host a movie night or something, and maybe even invite derek ;) :P

Bestie: whateva hoeeee, imma go, my mom callin me

You: okay bye gi-

Stiles dropped his phone on his face after holding it above his head while texting. 'Owww fuck.' he said to himself in annoyance.

He finished his message and sent it to Erica. Then, Derek crossed his mind once more. He couldn't help it. Derek was fine. Like really FINE.. and Stiles couldn't help but notice how tight and revealing Derek's shorts were. He began to feel his pants tighten a bit. 'You horny bastard.' Stiles made it a plan to go to In-N-Out more often to see that beautiful piece of man-meat.

He had to admit it.

He was sprung in more ways than one.

AN: It is my first time writing a fic, and I'm actually really worried you guys won't like it. It won't be as good as a fic like Baking My Way Into Your Heart (which is amazing), but I feel the need to write because in a way, this story is some what autobiographical and continuing on with it will help me express myself and assist me in blooming my writing skills. I hope you all liked the first chapter, and I hope you all can bear with me. Please R&R!

Love Ya Guys :)

-JayBee


End file.
